


I Have a Plan.

by marauder5sos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murphy and Miller are bffs, Nathan Miller is a baseballer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based VERY loosely on this prompt from tumblr. Basically the guys on Millers baseball team find out Monty is gay and Miller is still in the closet but decides to be partly selfless and selfish at the same time.<br/>"I wasn't gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss then off and now I'm kinda gay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. I know there are two or three homophobic slurs and i actually felt disgusted as I wrote them. If anyone is offended then please do not hesitate to let me know.

Miller was one of the best baseballers on his schools senior team. He was well liked despite being known as slightly grumpy and quiet. He worked hard at school and had a great group of friends. The issue was his baseball team. Now don't get confused, Miller loved baseball but the people on his team? Not so much. Training was every Wednesday through to Friday before lunch and after training the team expected him to sit with them for lunch in the cafeteria. As usual, he was sitting next to Murphy, his only friend from his group on the team and giving each other looks whenever one of their jacked up teammates made an offensive comment. Today however, their conversation involved one of their close friends Monty.

“So like, I found out he likes it up the ass so I’ve decided the little f*g is gonna get a bash.” Tristan was saying, looking around at the rest of the team.  
Cage Wallace laughed nastily and added, “The freak won’t know what hit him. Literally”

Exchanging a disgusted look with Murphy, Miller piped up “Guys, who are you talking about?”

“Green. Ya know the one that sits with youse two because of the Jordan kid?”

Miller felt a surge of anger; he had always felt protective of Monty ever since Clarke had brought him and Jasper into their circle of friends. It had never been a secret that Monty was gay but nobody really talked about it either.

“Monty Green? You’re kidding right? Why would you want to beat on him?!” Miller asked looking around at the table catching Murphy's eye and felt his face moulding into an unbreakable mask.

Emerson looked at him in confusion. “What’s your deal Miller, he’s unnatural and he’s going to get what’s coming to him and you're gonna help”

Looking over at Monty at their friends table across the room he nodded, his mind racing. “Sure, I’ll help”.

 

*5 Hours Later*  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MILLER?” It was the end of the day and Murphy was currently yelling at Nathan. “Monty is our FRIEND and you’ve offered him up for bait and told our asshole team mates that we’re going to HELP them bash him up? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?”

“Murphy for the love of God shut up. I have a plan, we may be there and I may have said we’d help, but it’s not like I said who we were going to help”

“What do you mean you have a plan? You’re going to take on the whole team by yourself? C’mon man, even I’m not that suicidal, Tristan is huge”

Miller stared at Murphy for a minute deliberating before making up his mind and blurting out “I’m gay too”

“I’m sorry what?”

“You heard me, I’m gay too” Miller looked down at the floor before continuing, “Only Clarke and Wells know, I mean, you know how us three grew up together, it just felt right to tell them, that why they always group me and Monty together in our activities”

Murphy just looked at him and started laughing, “Oh wow, really, this explains so much, honestly so much. No wonder you never go for any of the girls I send your way”

“Murphy, even if I was straight I still wouldn’t go for any of the girls you send my way”

“Shut up Miller, don’t be a dick. Is this why you always coddle Monty? You have a fucking crush on him or something?”

Miller scoffed and pushed past Murphy to get to the fridge while rolling his eyes. Murphy grabbed Millers shoulder, spun him around with an expression that would indicate that Christmas had come early, “You do!” he said gleefully, “who else knows about this?” 

Miller sighed, “Just Clarke and Wells. Look, maybe my plan isn’t completely selfless but the team would never hurt me, you know I’m one of the best”

“You’re so modest Nathan, I trust you but if it turns into a fight you owe me for saving your sorry ass alright?”

“Thanks man”. 

 

*1 Hour Later*  
It was dark outside the public library where Monty worked, the only light being a dim streetlight probably about to blow. Purposely avoiding eye contact with Murphy, Miller kept watching through the doors where Monty was leaning on the front desk talking to Harper. 

Tristan was holding his favourite bat with five of their other teammates while Cage and Emerson were leaning against the bonnet of their car holding lit cigarettes muttering about how best to use their smokes to burn Monty. Speaking of burning, Miller felt like his insides were on fire with rage, as every word the team muttered was made clear. Their homophobic outlook and conversations were igniting a flame of fury that was not going to be easy to be doused.

“Alright he’s coming out,” Tristan said standing up straight trying (and succeeding) to look imposing.

Monty walks out the door while waving to Harper and when he sees Miller and Murphy his face lights up “Nate! Murphy what are you guys doing here?” his smile faintly disappearing when taking in the appearance of the whole Senior Baseball team.

“Aye, Green! C’mere you little f*ggot” Tristan called out thumping his bat against the ground menacingly. “We just wanna talk, its not going to hurt. Much”

Monty turned to Miller, his expression terrified.

Miller spoke up at that point, “Tristan, I got this” and began walking towards Monty who almost immediately began walking backwards. With Miller taking longer strides the gap between them was closed almost instantly and he grabbed Monty’s hand and stroked it with his thumb.

“It’s fine, Monty, I’m not going to hurt you” he said softly with a quick look at the posse behind him.

“Its true isn’t it?” Monty whispered boldly, “You actually are gay, I thought I was wasting my time crushing on you, but Clarke was right. You like me. Don’t you?” 

“Yeah I do, but right now lets just give these homophobic pieces of shit something to get really mad about” and with that, he moved the hand that wasn’t being held by the other boys hand to Monty’s face, leaned in and pressed his lips to Monty’s. 

Monty’s spare hand found it’s way to Millers hip and rested there even when their mouths had broken apart, resting their foreheads together nearly ignoring the noise in the background.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Tristan yelled waving his arms erratically. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” he yelled again, this time pointing the bat at the couple. 

“You are both a pair of freaks” Cage sneered moving closer and closer until Murphy jumps in front. 

“Hey hey hey! No, enough! This is Miller, you’re not just about to hit him!”

“Imma do more than hit him. Him and his boyfriend” Tristan said moving closer and closer until Murphy was backed up against the couple.

“Really Tristan, you wanna explain to Coach Kane why the star player on our team is unable to play because you beat him nearly to death with a bat? Because if you do then be my guest but we both know you’re on your last strike at Ark so if you ever touch either Monty or Miller I swear to God I will go to Principal Griffin and I will end you”

Tristan stood there, listening to his internal monologue, looking around at the rest of the team every now and again turned back to Murphy and raised his hands in a surrender position “Whatever dude. I don’t care anyways”

Murphy then turned to the rest of the team and glared at them “Is this gonna be a problem?” he asked cracking his knuckles watching as they all shook their heads and proceeded to take off.

Miller chuckled and buried his head in Monty’s shoulder thinking to himself that sometimes it paid off to have an ex-convict as one your best friends. Looking back at Monty he heard himself asking “So are we a thing now, because if we are can we please go to a diner and get some dinner?” 

Monty laughed and replied, “I’m glad your priorities are in order”

“Monty, that’s not an answer and you know it!”

Monty stared at him and grinned. “Is this a good enough answer for you?” and proceeded to lean up and kiss him again, ignoring Murphy in the background.

“C’mon guys I’m right here please I’m traumatised, Fuck you Miller don’t flip me off, ah fuck this I’m going in to talk to Harper for my mental stability oh my god”.


End file.
